Panic
by rosalina2123
Summary: After something happens to Isaac when he gets stuck in the closet with Alison, can they find out what is wrong with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sweat beads down my forehead as some one puts their hands on my shoulders, and says something gently to me, "Isaac it'll be ok, you need to breathe, I know your panicking right now, but your safe". I can't say anything as I feel chest get tighter and tighter, muscles taunt like a rubber band that's getting ready to snap, as I fall to my knees and the figure beside me grabs me and holds me to their chest. I don't know whats going on, but I'm really scared, my heart is pounding, and it feels like time is passing slowly. Wetness runs downs my thigh as I realize that I've wet myself and it makes me feel like a child, not having any control over what my body does, but the figure tells me that it's ok and I can't help it.

The voice I can tell is clearly feminine,so I can assume it's Alison, I don't know how she's put up with me in this closet for so long, but my guess is that she cares about me enough to were she doesn't care. the door creaks open and a bunch figures crowd around me, increasing my panic even more, as they pull me off of her lap and put me on a stretcher. In my hazed mind I think they're trying to hurt me, so I start to squirm, but a gentle hand pushes on my side, and that same person says nonsense words to calm me. They load me into an ambulance and once everyone's inside they pull off. Everything is a blur, as they put an iv in my arm, get my clothes off, and check my heart rate. The next thing I know we're at the hospital, and they rush me inside, loud beeping sounds fill the air,warning that someone is close to death. I'm brought into a room and people start to crowd me again, as they start to check my vitals, "Damn his heart rates too high, we need to get it down, or he could go into cardiac arrest"I hear the doctor say. A burning sensation fills my whole body, as a medicine is put into me, I think I scream, wether in fear or pain I don't know, but a hand touches my forehead, "Isaac it's ok sweetheart, relax, this will be over soon"a nurse says. This is the last thing I hear before I fall unconcious and I know no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

White light assualts my eyes as I find myself waking up in an unknown room. A scratchy starch white sheet is pulled up to my waist, and my top half is covered with a gown, I have an iv in my arm and when I look down I see a hand on top of mine. I don't recognize the hand at first but when I lift my head to look I feel dizzy, but I recognize the face. It's she must have decided to stay with me, she's asleep, but then she starts to stir. "Hey, glad to see your awake honey, you need to lie back down, you've been through enough for one night, I'm going to get a doctor, and i'll be right back"she says quietly, "OK"i say my voice hoarse from not talking for several hours. She leaves and lie back down, realizing just how tired I really am, I struggle to remember what happened, and the only thing I remember is being trapped in the closet with Alison, and feeling like I was dying, I couldn't breathe, and I felt like I was back there. The door creaks open and and the doctor come inside, in complete silence the doctor snaps on his gloves, and sits on the stool beside the bed. "Hello Isaac, I'm Doctor Medina, how are you feeling"she asks, "Honestly, tired, and dizzy, no pain right now though"I say, "OK,i'm just going to check your vitals,and finish examining you"she says, "OK".

Long black hair flowing down her back, she reaches behind me and grabs the thermometer, she gently puts it in ear, soon enough it beeps, and she writes something down on the chart. She does this with several other things, and then she gently pushes the button for the bed to lay out flat. "right now,I'm going to check your catheter, and then I'm going to feel your abdomen alright"she says, "yeah, but why do I have a catheter"I ask, "When you first got here, we needed a urine sample, but you were unconscious by the time we were ready to do it"she says, "Oh,ok"I say. Rolling me on my side with help from Ms. McCall towards her, she pulls the sheet down, and I'm embarrassed, I've never been naked in front of women before. Gently she checks the bag and I guess she has what she wants because she removes it, and then rolls me on my back. She gives the bag to and then feels along my abdomen, I don't have any pain, so she takes off her gloves. "Dr. Medina, do you mind telling me what's going on with me"I ask her, "No,i don't mind, you arrived about 3 hours ago, wasn't told much other than that you were trapped in a closet,and that they thought you were having a panic attack, we gave you meds, that was what knocked you out, this examination was mainly procedure"she says to me, "wow, I'm a little scared now"i say, "It's alright, I have to go tend to other patients, but I will be back"she says. As soon as she leaves, comes and sits down on the bed, she sees the tears streaming down my cheeks, I'm silently crying, "shh, it's alright sweetie, come here, you need to get some sleep"she says cradling me to her chest. I know I'm not her son but right now she's treating like I am. Soon enough my tears fade leaving my cheeks sticky as I fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Movement shakes my body as I slowly open my eyes and realize that they're moving me somewhere. Someone, a nurse,is walking by the side of the bed, and she starts to speak to me, "you're alright Isaac,we're just taking you to a different ward alright", "why", "it's not a big deal really,your just going in for a psych eval"she says. Then I get scared, I don't think i'm all that mentallly ill, I mean I know I have panic attacks, but i've always controlled them. Soon enough we arrive and it's scary, people screaming, pulling at restraints, shadows showing their fear, I shouldn't be here, I should not be here! They pull me into an empty space, and gently put restraints on my arms, I guess trying to keep me from hurting myself if it gets to that point. They leave me alone to listen to this horror fest,until someone comes in, they put a hand on my arm and I jump. "It's alright Issac, I'm Doctor Patel, I'm a psychologist,I'm going to evaluate you alright"he says, "yeah"I say.

Grabbing the remote,he puts the bed into an upright position, then takes off the restraints, and finally sits me up on the edge of the bed. Once this is done,he grabs his light and shines it in my eyes and then listens to my heart rate. After this he starts to ask me questions, "how have you been feeling lately Isaac", "OK I guess, considering that I lost my dad 6 months ago"I say. "OK,how did you feel after he died", "honestly ,weird, glad that he was gone because of the abuse, but mad because I didn't have anywhere to go". "OK, how long were you abused for"he asks, "6 years", "Do you mind me asking what happened", "I'd rather not talk about it, that was a different time in my life, this is the now"I say. "Alright,i'm not going to force you to open up right now, but how long have you been having panic attacks"he asks, "mm about 4 months now but none have been major"i say. "OK,that's all I need to know for now, I'm going to take you out of here and then let you rest"He says.

The movement starts again as he and a nurse take the bed back to my room. We get back there and the nurse makes sure I have some pain medication,i;m still sore from the panic attack. After she leaves I fall asleep and I end up having a restless night full of nightmares. The psychologist brought up a bad time in my life,and the memories are starting to resurface, it's horrible, but eventually someone gives me some sleeping meds and I fall asleep for good.


End file.
